Michael Seer
Michael Winford Seer (born August 7th, 1968) later known as simply The Seer, was a human male native to Earth Negative. Formerly a man born and raised Idaho, Michael moved to Mexico in hopes of establishing his credentials as a writer, becoming a journalist for an under-known magazine and moving to the seaside island of Onolo, neighboring Salina Cruz. Living an idyllic lifestyle for the seven years he lived in Mexico, in summer of 2001 Michael found himself thrust into something that later became known as "the Never Incident" a world-changing cosmic event that thrust Michael into the deepest recesses of reality. Michael learned about cosmic, outer-dimensional things that no human should have, and ended up killed after a fight with one of these creatures. His mind linked with the Remeditary, a mental plane that allows those with the right mental capabilities to peer into other dimensions through it, and eventually managed to regenerate his body as a half-spiritual Seer (a half-mortal who's mind has linked is compatible to link with the Remeditary) by touching deeper into the Remeditary. After the Incident passed in early June, dedicated himself to researching about the world outside the universe, moving to Toronto soon after and donning the alias "the Seer." There, in 2006, his exploits caused him to learn of the impending apocalypse at the hands of the Dark Divinity Ix Nagoth. Michael Seer spent the last days of Earth Negative researching into this deeper, and upon finding out the existence of Ix Nagoth, trying to find a way to somehow evacuate Earth. He is one of the central protagonists of the Neverworld trilogy. Personality Michael is, by nature, smug, deadpan, irritable, anti-social, and highly cynical. Although he prides himself as an intelligent individual, he is highly flawed and is shown to lose his temper easily. Highly narcissistic, Michael tends to think highly of himself and seems incapable of understanding the opinions of others. As the Never Incident goes on, Michael ends up gradually waning out of this attitude to a more social demeanor as he finds himself communicating and helping those he previously despised. Even before that, though, Michael was sociable and playfully sarcastic in a more relaxed mood. Michael adores writing and tends to indulge in how eloquent he can make his writings (regardless or not they detract from the flow of his own work) and is a fan of the works of H.P. Lovecraft, the themes of his works rubbing off and influencing his sardonic and deeply nihilistic and cynical mannerisms. Michael is also shown to be capable of some empathy as the Incident goes on, allowing Alessa to stay at his own house while her father recovered from venom from one of the City's creatures. Post-regeneration, as the Seer, Michael is stoic and deeply paranoid, the revelation of the City and beyond having destroyed much of his human personality. Traces of his old personality remain like his sardonic demeanor and irritability, but Michael is much more self-concerned and has grown to misanthropic natures, growing to hate mankind as a whole due to their apathetic nature towards their own deaths. Something consistent about Michael Seer both before and after regeneration is his severe pupaphobia and his love for cats. Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Humans Category:Male Heroes Category:Gunmen Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Anti-Hero Category:Morally Ambiguous Category:True Neutral Category:Revived Heroes Category:Animal Lovers Category:Telepaths Category:Reality-Preservers